New roommates, New life
by OnigiriTaichou
Summary: This story is about a boy who wanted to be independent and lived alone in a "hostel". But then when he met the others living under the same roof as him, he got quite a turn in his life.


Ngh... Something soft rested on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes. Hair?! What is this animal? My vision began to steady and it was a familar face. It was Kevin.

**_Flashback_**

"Mum... can I move out" I asked. She did not hesitate for a second and agreed. It is not like I got tired of living with my family. I just wanted to live independently. My Mum gave me some choices for a hostel but I reluctantly choose a random one. It does not bother me how bad the living conditions are, as long it's a room with a bed, a toilet and maybe a kitchen.

**_Just a bit about _****myself.**

Hello, my name is Linus. So, the real reason I wanted to move out was because I envied others. How they were able to live independently without anyone to help them clean their room, cook them meals and do laundry. I felt spoiled.

Since young, I have carried the same nick name and people still call me a midget. I wasn't actually that short. In fact, I was taller than several students in my current level. It was just that my figure affected how I looked. I was severely underweight, and always had a baby face. These features made me look immature and seem shorter than what my height actually is. By the way, I am already in the second year of high school. Plus, I haven't had my growth spurt so that might be the reason...

It was day where I move out. I might come back once in a while to visit but other than that, I'm pretty happy that I finally get to live independently. It will help me to be a successful adult, that's what I thought.

It was quite a distance from my house to the hostel. I did not even look at how it even looked like, not that I care...

I took a short nap in the car before we arrived at the hostel. To my astonishment, the hostel was grand. It was as big as a mansion. Then my mom told me, "This is hostel is a little different from other types. You will be sharing a kitchen, living room and a dining room. Of course, you will have your own room." Oh really. I just have to get used to them, should be fine.

Not to my knowing, I shouldn't have judged a book by its cover. The outside was magnificent, but the inside was horrendous. Clothes were scattered everywhere, dirty kitchenware piled up in the basin, rubbish spread through the wooden floor and so on. No living creature was found. Maybe they are still asleep? According to my Mum, 3 guys are living here as well. I don't even know their names. Maybe I shouldn't have reluctantly picked the hostel...

"Hello? Anyone there?" My mother asked. No surprise, there wasn't a reply. But then a noise was heard. The creaking of a door opening. A teenage boy, who looked slightly older than me, wearing a V-neck sweater and his huge boxers that looked like pants! His hair was like a bird's nest and his eyes were barely opened. He came out of his room, I assume, yawning loudly as he walked towards us.

"May I ask what you are doing here" the boy questioned. It was nothing like his image. The way he speaks seems so polite and seems quite nice. That was my first impression of him. "I am moving in here" I replied. I wonder how I would deal with this mess after moving in. "Oh. You must be the new guy. Welcome. My name is Kevin and I will lead you to your room now." he said. I tailed him as he led me to my room. I'm won't be surprised if i find a ton of mess in there, considering the conditions on the outside.

Surprisingly, the room was perfectly normal. A single sized bed, a study table, a closet and a normal sized toilet. Not too shabby. Not the best room I can have but I would have to live with it. "Sorry Linus but we have to go now. I've got a lunch to rush to." my Mum said and then quickly rushed off, leaving me in my room with Kevin. There was an awkward silence and I did not know what to talk about. But before I knew it, Kevin was sleeping on my bed like a baby. He must've been really tired. Maybe he is a university student? He is probably really busy. I didn't want to disturb him so I quietly left the room with some entertainment devices and sat myself on the only clean chair.

Just after a good five minutes, I couldn't stand the fact that in front of me was like a rubbish dump. I put my entertainment aside and began cleaning up. There were so many plates piled up with almost half the food left in each plate. Like... what the fuck? Are they from some royalty family or something? Wasting that much food is insane. The floor was something else. Sticky and dusty. Oh god. Just what the hell did they do with this hostel?!

Then again, I wanted to be independent so this might be a good start.

Two hours later, I finally completed the cleaning and arranging of appliances and stuff. Just at that moment, Kevin came out of my room. Still sleepy but I guess this is how we all wake up. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THIS PLACE? AM I DREAMING?!" Kevin shouted. "E-erm... I cleaned it a little cause it was really messy." I replied. Will I get praised? Or scolded? Kevin came jumping onto me and repeatedly say "Thank You!" as he hugged me tightly.

Then I continued to ask, "Are you a university student?" I was just curious though. "Nope, I'm a first year in high school" he replied. OH MY GOD he looks so mature and also taller than me. Am I going to be called a midget in this house again?! Luckily, Kevin is a nice guy. But what about the other two?  
>So I asked, "Where are the other two?"<br>"Oh don't worry. They are probably still sleeping in that room" Kevin replied as he pointed to the room next to mine. Wow. Still sleeping at 3p.m.? Did they stay up to play games or something?  
>But that's weird, why do they share a room? Is it because I moved in here that they had no more rooms? Or are they brothers or something. It was too troublesome to question so I told Kevin that I was gonna roam around the place to know it better.<p>

It was pretty interesting. There were some of the shops I have never even seen before in the city. They looked pretty interesting but I guess it will have be next time where i visit the shop.

After roaming for about an hour, it was close to dinner time. Hmmm, should I try to cook? Or maybe buy back? Well, since I just moved in, I should try to make good first impressions. So, I went to the nearest supermarket and bought whatever I needed to cook and went straight home.  
>Whenever I walk back to the hostel, I would always pass a love district of many love hotels. It's not that I am bothered by it but I can imagine a drunkard just pulling me into one of these and get raped. Chills went running down my spine. At that moment, I saw a couple coming out of a hotel. Not just any couple, a GAY couple.<p>

Oh... God... They just had sex?! I don't even want to imagine it. How do they even have sex? Fellatio maybe. Or just stroking each other's penises? Well, in normal sex, the dick gets inserted into the vagina but guys don't have vaginas... They went towards the direction that I was going as well so I just tailed them.

Though after about 5 minutes, they were still in front of me, being all lovey dovey. Do they live close to me? It looks like I am stalking them but they probably weren't bothered. I practically followed their footsteps and before I knew it, I was right outside the hostel and they had to key to go in. Wait... WUT?! I quickly ran pass the door and noticed them being greeted by Kevin. "Oh welcome back the three of you." Welcome back he said. Are they the other two living in this hostel?! Why the fuck am I living with gays?!

"E-erm, a-are you guys gay?" Just asking in case I was on the wrong page but sadly, I wasn't. One of them instantly agreed while the other just stared at me with a stern look. Great, just as I thought my life was going to be wonderful, these two characters pop up. "Sorry about that. I forgot to mention this but are you bothered by them? I can request another hostel to take you in if you want," Kevin asked. They were a huge bother to me but Kevin is such a nice guy. And I don't want to bother my Mum nor Kevin so I denied the offer. Maybe that was a wrong choice but I guess it helps me to get used to other types of people. No wonder they shared a room. Oh god, if I ever have a chance to go in there, I wouldn't. Who knows what will be in there…

So then, I questioned, "What are your names?" Trying not to sound weird and awkward. "I'm Levi and he is Kyler," the energetic one said as he pointed to the emotionless guy standing next to him. Hmm… cool names. "So what do you guys usually have for dinner?" I queried. "Eat out or have instant noodles or something of that sort." Kyler responded. Wow, if they continue they would probably get cancer early… "Why don't I cook?" It was not like I demanded a reply but Levi and Kevin ok'ed' the idea. Kyler kept silent so I took that as a yes. I got into the kitchen which barely had any utilities and began cooking some simple dishes that I have learned in Home Economics.

After about fifteen minutes, I was done with 4 plates of fried rice. They were all seated on the dining table without having to call them out. Were they that hungry? I placed the plates of food and utensils in front of each of them and sat myself down on a chair. They picked up their forks and spoons and began digging in. I wonder how they would react. It might taste horrible but who'd know.

"Delicious!" Levi exclaimed only after taking a spoon full into his mouth. What a reaction. Didn't see that coming… Kyler didn't speak but since he kept eating, I take it that it's good? Kevin gave a thumbs up. Hm... Maybe I should learn more recipes. They stood up one by one to put their plates and utensils into the sink, but none of them bothered to wash the dishes. No wonder they had such a huge pile of dirty dishes in the sink when I came... Oh god, I'm almost puked just thinking about it.

After cleaning up the dishes, I walked towards the living room finding the three of them, Kyler, Levi and Kevin sitting on the sofa watching television programmes, "E-erm, so who going into the bath first?" I questioned awkwardly. Levi immediately replied with a yes and dragged Kyler into the bathroom with him. Are they seriously going in together? How old are they already? Don't tell me they are gonna do it… I don't want to go in there anymore…

While they were bathing or doing something, I sat on the sofa next to Kevin and begin to watch too. "Sorry about them. If it really bothers you I can really help you to ask another landlord to take you in." Kevin sounded really apologetic. I mean, yes. I have never really been near gays or even seem any of them until I came here, but I really do not want to trouble Kevin. "Nah, it's cool." I replied. I feel like I have just dug my own grave.

It has been about an hour and they are not done yet?! Just what are they doing in the bathroom?! I really couldn't tolerate it anymore. I want to get in the bath quickly, or more specifically, I need to take a piss. Sad to say that the toilet is right beside the bath tub. I walked towards the door of the bathroom and knocked. "Are you guys done yet?" I asked. There wasn't any reply. What the hell happened in there? I continued to knock but there was no reply. Did something happen in there?! I turned the door knob and it was open? I barged in but I guess, that was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made.

So I will describe what I saw.

In front of the bathtub was Kyler sitting cross-legged, naked. On top of him, yes, on top of him… It was Levi, naked. Then, there was a penis. That penis was inside of Levi's asshole. It was thrusting in and out of him. Boom, gay sex in five sentences. I guess it got stuck in my brain since then. Well, after that scene, I ran out immediately, out of the bathroom, out of the house, out of that area and I even thought of getting out of the country.

It just gave me a big shock. I mean… I have no words to describe how I felt at that moment. I want to die. I want to get that scene out my brain. I want it to leave. Why does it stay? The disgusting moans. No… no… no…! I can't. Leave me alone. Go away… go… away…

**_Admin time~_**

**_Hi guys. This story is an inspiration of another fan fiction on wattpad. I think it is called "babysitting homosexuals." _**

**_I redid the ending because I don't write 24/7 and I really wanted to post the first chapter. So here it is!_**

**_Hope you like it and please review!_**


End file.
